


热天午后 Dog Day Afternoon

by CUOcuoCUO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUOcuoCUO/pseuds/CUOcuoCUO





	热天午后 Dog Day Afternoon

讨人厌的天气。

松节油刺鼻的气味儿翻滚着在房间里密集地蒸腾开来。猪鬃画笔的笔杆握在汗湿的掌心里，表面的清漆涂层被攥得粘腻不堪，随着笔触的运动来回在手里小幅度的来回滑动着。颜料调色板——没人还有劲儿拿着这个该死的表面被各色颜料交融得一团糟的木质累赘。太阳从窗户外头往屋里泼洒着余温，看不清原本纹样的地板在光线里头深一块浅一块的，颜色浅的那些地方看起来闪耀得发烫。

傻瓜才愿意待在离热度源头近的地方，即使在终日霾暗沉昏的大不列颠这样的天气也不见得多讨人喜欢。现在这间屋子里头的人们不可能有什么心思戴上宽檐帽提着竹篮去野餐抑或是随意散散步之类的事儿，那是几乎一辈子都见不到太阳的贝尔法斯特人，巴斯人，或者是威尔士人——管它什么人呢——才爱干的无聊事情。

John的恤衫领口因为洗涤过于频繁而变得松垮又邋遢，针脚把布料拉扯出一个个小眼儿，翻在领口那圈车工线外头。他抬头看着眼前的衬布无奈地深吸一口气，很快又被屋子里头逼死人的松节油味儿呛着了。该死的夏天，该死的衬布写生练习，该死的油画颜料和松节油。这个头发看起来是沙色和浅金棕交织生长的男孩儿短促地咳嗽了一声。细密的汗珠从他的脖子后头冒出来，沾湿鬓角和后颈边缘极短的头发继而粘成一小绺一小绺的瘫软在皮肤上，让他感觉更不好受了。天杀的夏天快点儿过去吧。John心里想着，伸出手扶了扶斑驳的画架——丙烯颜料在发霉开裂的方形木条上板结了看起来至少有八十个年头，沟壑里挂着污垢。

整间屋子的空气都是滞涩湿热的，时不时能听见涮笔的时候，笔端敲击装着洗笔液的小罐子内壁的咚咚声儿。声音很轻，但是现在这个可怕的环境让一切声响都变得面目可憎。说不定连静默也会面目可憎——气温就是有这么大的本事。

一切都焦躁极了。窗户外头的建筑在蒸腾着的空气里扭曲变形，屋子里有人涮着笔，笔端磕碰罐壁的频率变得越来越快。

John把笔往笔筒里一搁，打算出去呼吸点儿新鲜空气。

 

Sherlock在法语课上顿然醒过神儿来，手里握着铅笔。他眨眨眼睛看了看自己被压皱的袖口和桌子上完成了一半儿的速写——甚至不知道他自己画的是谁。纸上的男孩儿有张可爱的稍圆的脸，眼睛被饱满的卧蚕衬得晶亮；这是一张四分之三侧面的小半身速写，Sherlock给他画上了挺翘可爱的鼻尖儿和弧度特别的鼻梁。他的嘴唇抿成一条坚毅的线，唇峰平缓地微微上翘着。还算是个挺好看的人，Sherlock盯着那张纸想。接着他毫不费力地察觉到法语老师站在自己身后，散发着随着高温不断膨胀的怒气。

“看呐，我们的大画家Holmes先生。”细金丝边圆眼镜腿上的金属质眼镜链儿随着她的尖声嘲讽摇摆着，“多么了不起的一张杰作，肯定会被展示在大英博物馆里。”教室里的学生们哄笑起来，Sherlock撇了撇嘴。哄笑声渐渐没那么响了，他听见老师的鞋跟在桌旁的地板上笃笃有声，接着尖酸的声音响起：“请我们的Holmes先生在教室外走廊里静静欣赏一阵子风光，期待你的风景写生作品。”

嗤嗤的暗笑声复又在教室里响起来了。

 

男孩儿无比干脆地收拾好自己的文具，手抓着笔盒的把几张纸夹在腋下，站起身来。

 

 

天气热得像是要把木质的地板烤出油来，走廊里一个人都没有。Sherlock双手在背后交叠着，左脚蹬着墙壁向后重重一靠。他额前几绺深色的卷发随着这一靠带来的震动晃荡了一回儿，接着夹在他腋下的纸飘飘悠悠地落在了地上。

弯腰把纸捡起来拿在手里，细细地看着自己在无聊的法语课上的小消遣——画的这个人总感觉有些熟悉，至于在哪儿见过这幅面孔Sherlock倒是完全想不起来了。可自己完全就是随着性子勾勒的人像，怎么会有可能真正地存在在这世上呢。他舔舔下唇，向窗外的一片翠绿看去。叹息着背靠着墙滑坐下来，双手搂住膝盖把大腿向自己的前胸贴了贴。

Sherlock伸手把领带结扯离自己的脖颈，接着将衬衫的第一颗扣子飞速解开。天气实在是太热了，他把长筒袜往下褪了一些，圆头布洛克雕花皮鞋的木质鞋底儿不耐烦地在地板上敲打了几下，清脆的哒哒声响在空荡荡的学校走廊里很快就没能再萦转了。

 

“绘画不过是观察，看到什么，就把他们画下来。”

纽伦堡的德国大师丢勒强调的透视法则；意大利大师拉斐尔强调的构图法则，正确的素描，如何着色；十七世纪初刚被名画家卡拉瓦乔大肆发扬的明暗对比技法......艺术的玄妙永远是后世的史论学家或条件优渥的学者总结出来的。当日的艺术家依然被视为——工匠。Sherlock不喜欢这样的说法，甚至希望自己能公开地表示鄙夷。云翳中的斑斓，明黄和湖蓝颜料被挤在一块儿时耀眼的撞击，罂粟花丛在阳光底下摇曳的样子——色彩，空间，光线，能让这些东西具象化，通过各种介质呈现给世人，甚至永久留存下来的人，怎么能称他们为“工匠”——这些人怎么敢？

Sherlock曾在自己家中的餐桌上定定地坐了一整个中午和下午。他看着阳光透过窗柩，胡桃木的餐桌上光斑在变化。珐琅花瓶里的百合和细碎的重瓣丝石竹飞溅的投影随着光照变换着明暗和位置。这让他的大脑开始变得绚烂，他试图处理这样的美，通过一种理性和程序化的方式——最后Sherlock做出了一个决定。

 

“我要学习绘画。”

“我是认真的，Mycroft。”

 

 

 

下午也已经过去了四分之三，气温渐渐没那么扰人了。John在弯腰捡起一管儿钛白的时候轻松地呼了口气，把画框扶正了一些。这个时候房间的门被轻轻推开——老师领着一个男孩儿走了进来。

男孩儿的腿从宽宽荡荡的格纹呢子短裤底下伸出来，膝盖微微泛着红，看起来就像两根奶白色的油画笔杆。如果John能再看得真切一些，他会相当乐意把男孩儿的眼睛画下来——黑色的瞳仁中央是白色的高光，一圈细密的水蓝，接着是深一些的湖蓝，难以名状地在外缘过渡成一滩翠绿。他浆洗得笔挺的短袖白色衬衫下摆被塞进裤子里头，两条棕色的背带把多余的布料勒出很多褶皱。

John开始感觉有什么不太对劲了，是空气不太够用的缘故。有什么东西把心脏握在拳头里，用固定的频率施压——接着他看见男孩儿看着自己的眼神。那双即使离得很远也能感知到其色彩之炫目的眼睛在一刹那睁大了，很快疑惑又带着点儿震惊的皱在了一块儿——他被自己震惊了吗？John在想自己是不是有什么不得体的迹象出现，可能是衣服太过于邋遢，头发也被汗水浸湿，而他的鞋已经很久没擦过了。

 

男孩儿走到他身边的空地上一言不发地支起画架，摆弄起自己的画具来。John有点儿没由来地紧张，他余光看见男孩儿画具箱子的黄铜提手上刻着两个字母。“S.H，你的名字缩写？”John开口。“Sherlock，Holmes。”那个男孩儿像是想要抬头看他却又突然把脑袋压得更低，断断续续地算是肯定了他的猜想。

哇哦，定制的工具。中产阶级家庭走出来的精致男孩儿，John扯了扯嘴角。

 

“John Watson，如果你想知道的话。”

 

 

甫一看见那张脸，Sherlock就全然地浸泡在了一种震惊里。他不知道宿命论这一学说是否能够站得住脚，也无心和任何人有什么瓜葛——但那明明就是自己半梦半醒里胡乱勾勒的那张脸。那个人就站在那儿，穿着斑驳肥大的汗衫，手腕和虎口上的颜料抹痕已经板结，随着他的手部活动开始裂成细密的不规则碎片在皮肤上绽开，就像干涸数年的土地。Sherlock允许自己被这种巨大的震惊和隐隐的不安暂停了思维——差不多三秒钟的时间。

 

我们知道，绘画能让时刻滞留——我的意思是，某些再无复返之力的景象能被永久的留存。而Sherlock Holmes所能做到的，就是在随着傍晚降临而逐渐变得熹微的光里，将那张面孔定定地瞧着他的样子永远地留存下来。无论通过什么样的方式。

 

最初生疏的紧张感就像一团棉花，随着时间的撕扯渐渐变得稀松起来。John有时会走神儿，眼神不自觉地飘到Sherlock的手腕上去。他真的是个天才，在任何事情上都是。Sherlock能毫不费力地调出灰度合适的颜色，精准地避开了“脏闷”这个复杂调色中通病；对所有类型的笔触得心应手——他能毫不费力地模仿德拉克洛瓦的雄放蓬散，尼古拉普桑的审慎精微——而他几乎没有任何基础。这简直就像是一个奇迹。

“我能，呃，我的意思是，”在休息的间隙里，John一边把笔丢进金属罐一边忐忑地开口。“我想画一幅速写，你知道，就是模仿伦勃朗的线条，那种快速的，随意的速写。”他清了清嗓子，“我在寻找一个模特。”

Sherlock在听到这个婉转的邀约时脑子里被半秒钟的欣喜和飞快涌上来的镇定搅得晕乎乎的，他很少出现这种情况。那种情感很难去承认，对他来说。他所做的只是默默地在John专注地干着别的的时候飞快地朝他看一眼，有时候是沙金色的后脑勺，有时候是鼻尖挺翘的侧脸——现在轮到他要让John细细地观察了。

 

这很让人不安，说“期待”或许太莫名了。

 

John在得到了肯定的回答之后被喜悦情绪的疯狂分泌搞得轻飘飘的。这段时间来他也只是静静地在Sherlock留下一堆烂摊子的时候默默帮他把画笔洗净，用棉布拭干水分后按照笔号的大小排列放好而已。有的时候会瘪着嘴用刮刀铲掉板结在他画板上脏得看不出色相的剩余颜料——因为距离较近，他总是自然而然地伸出援手。而在他做这些事情的时候，Sherlock背着双手站在一旁，时而好奇地歪着脑袋，左右脚交换着重心。他的睫毛会随着眼皮的眨动毛茸茸地翻飞，嘴唇被舔得微湿，润润地散开一层浅桃粉。

 

伦勃朗的笔触颇为奇妙，时而有点儿像约束体，精确敏捷；John在刻画Sherlock蓬松的卷发和耳廓时试图体察这一技法。时而像鞭绳挥舞的自由体，带着优美的率性；在Sherlock的手臂和小腿——从宽宽的袖管和裤腿中伸展开来，关节处依旧泛着红，纤细却又不是那么弱不禁风。而Sherlock的眼睛，他的鼻梁和唇峰——John使用自由精确的短线条。那些深邃的阴影，在他的眉弓骨之下，下颌与脖颈之中，小小的喉结凸起所投下的，填满了细影线。

Sherlock双腿盘在椅面上，放松地坐着，小臂搭在小腿前，指端几乎能触到鞋面。他终于能更加大胆地观察John：他的上唇薄得几乎看不见，而鼻梁的弧度有一种张扬的性感——Sherlock姑且把那定义为性感。眼皮的纹路深深陷在眉弓骨之下，在闭上眼睛的时候形状是圆鼓着的，睁开时又锐利无比。两腮微微地随着抿嘴的动作鼓起，下巴上有一道浅浅的沟。

这就是自己老早之前无意识地勾勒过的面孔，他以为这样的面孔永远只存在于自己的小涂画里。而现在这个人在他面前灵动自如，真实地存在着，正画着自己。Sherlock试图去确定一些事情，那种从未有过的冲动，就像试图揭开一个半圆形的玻璃罩去拿里头放着的椰枣布丁。

 

“如果你觉得无聊可以稍微放松一点儿，”John突然开口，把正沉浸在观察里头的Sherlock猛然揪出，“反正我也快完成了。时间......已经过去了三十分钟，可真是够久的啊。”

“是够久的。”他根本没意识到这场写生已经到了尾声。房间里只有他们两个人，静悄悄的。画架四处林立着，一把一把的画笔插在圆筒里，各色的指印儿和抹痕到处都是。颜料盘挂在画架上，有的嘈乱斑驳，有的干干净净——他的是被John清理得干干净净的。

 

“无聊了？”John抬抬眉毛，用嘴吹掉橡皮碎屑，“完成了，不算太好。”

Sherlock缓慢地把腿从椅面上抬起，在酸痛里用手揉着小腿上椅面边缘的压痕。他很快地走到John的椅子旁边蹲下，抬头看着那张速写里的自己。

“相当不错，”他简短地发出声音，试图控制自己把脑袋靠在John的左臂上的欲念。“很好。”

“别客套。”John浅浅地笑了，脑袋左偏微微垂着睫毛，看着Sherlock头顶蓬乱的卷发。在他这个角度能看见他苍白的鼻尖，睫毛的前端从上头伸出来颤动着。

 

“我的意思是，真的不错。”Sherlock吞咽了一下。

接着他感觉到一只手从右侧伸过来，轻不可察地托着他脖颈和下巴的交界处。这种触感让他想要接受，但是陌生的不安再一次把他吞没——他被吓到了，想要站起身。在抬起头的一瞬间脸颊碰到了John的鼻尖。

 

John带着温度的鼻息轻轻地扫过他的鼻翼，Sherlock更慌乱了，他飞快地回过头避开了John，站起身大口呼吸着，双眼圆圆地张开。

低头看着John黯淡的眼神迎上他的——在浓稠得能舀起一勺吃掉的空气里，Sherlock把手放在John的耳侧。他的掌心包裹着耳垂和颚角，拇指摩挲起鬓角细软的碎发来。

John的眼睛闭上了，沙金色的睫毛随着眼皮轻轻地颤抖着。

 

接着Sherlock的唇吻上John的。

 

 

“我可不会说那是个爱情故事。”很久之后，事实上，非常久。John的胡茬顶着细碎的跳跃着的光点，“你竟然躲开了。”

 

“因为你的手上还沾着颜料。”被子被掀开，露出里头四处支棱着的深棕色卷发。

 

床头散落着不少草稿纸，上头是二人闲暇时候一起创作的消闲产物。有不少以他们当中其中一个为主体的小速写，Sherlock半躺在床上的侧面；John站在橱柜前的背影；Sherlock抓着颜料盘（表情苦恼）；John弯腰在画具箱里摸索着什么。

 

Sherlock决定不告诉John，自己早就——以一种奇诡的方式——和他相遇过这回事儿。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

P.S：文中几处绘画专业类知识来自《伦勃朗1642》，是张佳玮先生所写的一本荷兰绘画巨匠伦勃朗的传记——算不上是传记，讲了伦勃朗的命运因为《夜巡》这张作品而发生巨大变化的作品。如果有兴趣可以去读一下，同系列推荐一个《莫奈和他的眼睛》。


End file.
